It All Started With A Play
by InnerFlame98
Summary: seika high annual festival is approaching. the second year students are required to perform a play in ending ceremony. a play on romeo and juliet. when takumi discovers that a new tranfer student will be the costume designer and choreographer he promises himself that he'll definnately take part in...SORRY I SUCK IN THE SUMMARY
1. The New Transfer Student

**My first fanfic ever...**

_**DISCLAIMER**__**: I do not own Maid Sama or the characters. They belong to Hiro Fujiwara. I am only exercising my right to mangle the characters to MY discretion in MY story in MY interpretation as a fan. I hope you-as a fellow fan-enjoy it, too.**_

**xxxxx**

**Chapter 1**

**THE NEW TRANSFER STUDENT**

**Usui Takumi**

I aimlessly walked towards my school, Seika High wishing only about one thing that today my locker would be empty. It makes me sick having those bright pink and red coloured envelopes. Sometimes I think that my locker is some sort of a post box, but with only one difference that all these confession letters are for me. Yes these multi-coloured envelopes contain confessions and not to mention sometimes even vulgar images and video CDs. Disgusting!

I finally reached the school and like any other day I am again surrounded by bunch of sluts. Yes sluts. Totally fake. They have fake nails, fake blond hair, fake tan, and biggest of all fake boobs. Yuck! Sometimes I think that I should maybe call them strippers. Always wearing clothes that barely cover them, sometimes complete see through. Geez gods save me. (A/N: there is no uniform in school but they still need to wear that green coloured Seika High blazer during school functions and festivals.)

Thank goodness the bell rung. Finally I made my way to my locker and unsurprisingly it is full of letters. I sighed and then grabbed an old poly bag, dump all the letters in it and threw it into the nearby trash bin.

Geez! when will this end?

_Seriously man!_ The other part of my brain replied.

Yeah I know that I should be glad that I am getting so much attention but I am not the type of guy who likes attention. Why can't they understand that?

_Because they don't have brains remember?_

Yeah right! How could I forget?!

After completing my mental conversation, I grabbed my books for the first class.

I look at the time in my watch and realized that I was late and ran towards my class room.

And then out of the blue bumped into someone, some girl and fell down. My all the books were laying here and there. I mentally cursed that person for getting me late. I quickly grabbed my things and looked up to see who this person was.

She was not tall, around a foot less than me, like around 5.4 inches. She had a petite frame. She was wearing a simple blue blouse paired with a pair of skinny black jeans and sneakers and I don't think she was wearing any make up. She had creamy pale skin that contrasted really well with her raven black hair. She had a heart shaped face, with big expressive eyes, lined by a pair of long and thick lashes that fanned on her high cheekbones, a perfect angular nose and full and plum lips. Her long bangs partially covered her eyes. Her gorgeous amber eyes. Not hazel. The rarest and pure liquid amber. And when I looked into her eyes, I found myself lost in the depths of her orbs.

"I am sorry!" I heard her say and snapped out my dream land. Her voice was like the most beautiful melody I have ever heard. It was a treat to my ears.

"It's fine. I'm Usui Takumi and you are sweetheart?" I unconsciously answered.

_Look at that blush!_

I know right! She's cute.

_Cute? Since when did you find a girl cute?_

Since now! Now get lost!

"Who do you think you're to call me sweetheart? You pervert." She snapped back, irritation was valid from her tone.

_She's Feisty!_

What did I say!

_Yeah! Yeah! I'm Leaving._

I just chuckled. She was really amusing.

"Hey you pervert what are you laugh-" She was snapping back but was cut by y the announcement speaker.

"All the second year students are requested to assemble in the auditorium. I repeat all the second year students are requested to assemble in the auditorium."

After hearing the announcement, she muttered something and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Few moments later, while I was walking towards the auditorium I realized that she was the first girl he met, who was not flirting with me. Hummm I must say you're an interesting girl, hope we meet again.

_She is the first one._

What first?

_First girl whom you are looking forward to see again!..and the first girl in this whole world who used 'pervert' to describe you._

Yeah you are right!

.

**-In the auditorium-**

"Students as we all know that the annual Seika High Festival is approaching and all the classes are required to participate. As you are the second year students you are required to perform the play along with helping the third year students in organizing the festival and as suggested by our drama club's H.O.D. Ms. Maria Miyazono, we have decided to do it on Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. Those of you who want to participate for more information can contact her or the drama club." The principle announced.

"Hah.! Finally they selected a nice play to perform" I heard a girl exclaim.

"Hey, who do you think will play Juliet?" another one asked.

"I don't think we stand a chance because of that Umekouji Koan. She will definitely snatch that role." Someone answered.

The principle cleared his throat and continued "and as we are also going to need a costume designer and a choreographer, please welcome our new transfer student." He shook hand with her and gestured her to introduce herself.

My eyes widened when I realized that see same girl in which I bumped. And then I don't know why but I promised myself that I am for sure going to take part in this play.

**xxxxx**

**Please review...**

**Note: I have again re-posted the chapter, after alot of revision.**

**Please review and tell me what do you think..**

**Date: March 10th, 2015**


	2. The Romeo

**Dedications: Well, this chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine who has been nicknamed **_**'the black cat'**_**..She had her birthday a few days back..and also to a friend,**_**'R.B.'**_** (A/N: R and B are the initials of her name) who will turn 16 this Sunday..A very very very happpiee birthdayyy to both of you... I am going to miss you people :'( .. You guys are simply awesomme.! ^.^ :D**

**A/N: I am really very very sorry for the very late update. Also please forgive me for the spelling and grammatical mistakes I made in this chapter.**

**xxxxx**

**CHAPTER 2:****THE ROMEO**

_**Ayuzawa Misaki**_

I confidently walked over to the podium and introduced myself "Hello..my name is Ayuzawa Misaki. I am going to be the choreographer and costume designer for your play. Please takes care of me." and bowed a little.

"Thank you Ayuzawa." The principle paused and then continued "So all those student who are interested to participate in the set-up crew or the cast can contact and give there names to the drama club. And for the preparation of the festival, the duration of the study period has been reduced to half so that we can use second half for the preparations and practice. We really need to work hard for this... Its about our school's reputation... So gear up and work hard. I wish you all, best of luck. Dismissed." he finally ended his speech and walked away.

As I exited the auditorium I heard a loud scream. Alarmed, I ran towards the direction of the voice, only to find a bunch of idiots harassing a girl.

The girl had long pinkish brown hair which were tied into two pigtails. She also had big doe pink eye. She was two-three inches shorter than me.

You know what I seriously hate those men who don't respect women and make them cry.

_Fucking Assholes! _The other side of my brain replied.

"Hey you bunch of idiots leave her alone!" I yelled angrily.

"Who the fucking hell interrupted me?" One of them probably the leader asked. He was clearly irritated.

"I did. Gotta problem with that?" I asked with a smirk on my face, almost mockingly.

"Hummm..I must say she has got guts. Interrupting my business is not everyone's cup of tea." As the boss completed his sentence rest of the gang started laughing their guts out.

"I said leave her alone."I repeated, each word out loud and in a grave voice. I seriously don't get why can't men take women seriously? Damn those bastards.

"Do you know who the hell I am?" He asked a bit too proudly.

_Damn you rich brats!_

Seriously!

'No I don't." I answered flatly and continued. "But no one gave you a right to harass a girl."

He had this you-are-dead face. I had clearly shattered his ego into billions of pieces. I smirked.

"I'll make you regret missing in my business." He hissed. Then he leaned forward and grabbed my left wrist with his right hand.

_Maybe you need to teach him a lesson._

Hell yes!

"We'll see who regrets." I replied with a smirk. And then using my free hand I grabbed his right wrist and kicked him hard on his knee and turned around a bit and with a sudden jerk shoved him above my head, into the wall.

Immediately I heard whispers and gasps. It was then when I noticed a huge crowd around us, not that I care.

That bastard groaned in pain. He was lying on his back. There was also a streak of blood near his right eyebrow. I then kicked him hard which made him hard on his waist which made him role onto his stomach.

Then I leaned down on one knee and forcefully held his chin so I could talk to him eye-to-eye. "Better start respecting and considering women equal.. No wait, consider them above you because if you dare to touch a girl next time, I'll make your situation so worst that you'll have serious problem in making babies in future. Get that engraved in your mind." I said in a grave voice.

"Hey you!" I said referring to his gang members who were paralysed and pale due to shock. "Take him to the school clinic."And then I stood up. As fast his gang members snapped out of their shock, they lifted him up and hurriedly took him away.

_That was fun!_

My pleasure ma'am.

"And you all.." I said to the crowd who was recording this incident as if it was some fateful happening that happens once in a thousand years "Please get back to your work."

"T..thanks for your help" Said the girl cheerfully whom I saved a few minutes back and then suddenly pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "M..mme..mennntionnnn no..nottt."I stammered due to lack of oxygen.

"Sakura at least let her breath.!" A voice scolded the girl who was choking me to death. The voice belonged to a girl who had short black hair. She also wore glasses.

Immediately the pinkish-brown haired girl backed off. I gingerly sucked in the new supply of oxygen.

"I am sorry.. She tends to get way too excited sometimes. Hello I am Kaga Shizuko." Said the girl with short black hair.

"Yeh I am sorry too..And a big thank you for helping me out...I am Hanazono Sakura." The other girl apologized and introduced herself.

"You can call us by our names." she added quickly. Shizuko nodded in agreement.

"Nice to meet you Sakura and Shizuko-san. I am Ayuzawa Misaki." I said as I shook hands with both of them simultaneously.

"Can anyone of you tell me where is class 2-1" I asked.

"You are joining class 2-1?" Sakura asked curiously. I simply nodded.

"Well you can come with us. We are also in 2-1." this time Shizuko answered.

"Thank you." I answered gratefully.

"So you designing costumes and choreographing for the play right.?" Sakura asked as we were moving towards our class.

I nodded again and then asked curiously "Are you two also participating?"

"Yeh.. I am going to be the part of the management crew."Shizuko said.

"And I am taking part in the cast." Sakura added as soon as Shizuko finished.

"Ohh! This reminds me where is the drama club room?" I asked again.

"Hasn't any teacher shown you around?" Shizuko asked.

I shook my head.

"But why will a teacher show me around? Isn't it the job of the student council president?" I asked with uncertainty.

"It is" Shizuko said. "But there hasn't been one for a while." Sakura added.

"And why so?" I asked. I mean you've got to be kidding me. No prez?

"Boys are really difficult to handle. They don't listen to anyone not even the teachers." Shizuko answered.

"Humm..I see."

"Soo...Shall we show you around?" Sakura asked.

"Yes please." I replied back gratefully.

.

After the tour was over walked over to the drama club's room.

I had just entered when I saw a familiar broad shouldered, tall and muscular figure with unusual blonde hair standing with back facing me. He was wearing some T-shirt and rugged jeans and sneakers. I think he was talking to the teacher or something. And then the realization set in.

What the! What is that pervert doing here?

_He's HOT!_

Shut the hell up!

I sighed and walked over to the teacher, ignoring the blonde beside me and greeted her cheerfully. "Good morning Miyazono-sensai!"

"Good morning to you too." she replied back. She looked very young and really easy to talk.

"And ohh I have some good news for you" she started again. But you now what I think its a bad news.

"Please meet Usui Takumi our _Romeo_ for the play." She said, gesturing to the blonde next to me.

Yep! I knew something bad is going to happen. Damn that pervert. I am sure he doing this just to annoy the heck out of me.

_But you get to spend time with him!_

Didn't I just tell you to shut up!

_Whatever.._

"Usui-kun, Ayuzawa-san I'll be back in a few... I need to do some paperwork. Mean while introduce yourselves and exchange your numbers or something." she said and left in the blink of an eye.

I sighed. Great now have to work with this, yes this pervert. God what am I getting myself into?

"So we meet again." he started.

"Are you sure you are not stalking me?" I asked him suspiciously.

"What if I say I am stalking you?" he challenged back.

"Then quit stalking me." I snapped.

"But I can't."

"And why is that?"

"Because I really like the cute faces you make and especially the angered one it kind of turns me on." He whispered sensually in my ear.

I immediately pushed him back and yelled, ignoring the heat on my cheeks "Shut your perverted talk right now or else I am going to kill you.!"

And then he burst "Sorry..sorry I was just... teasing you" He said between his laughs.

"I am really sorry...let's be friends?" he said extending his hand.

"I hate you!" I said flatly, ignoring his extended hand.

_No! You can't!_

Fuck off!

"Come on Ayuzawa .." He whined.

"No." I crossed my arms.

"OK.. at least give me your number as Miyazono-san said." He said taking out his phone.

"I don't trust you with my number."

"OK.. So just take mine." And then he fiddled with his phone for a few seconds and then few seconds later my phone buzzed indicating a message was received. I quickly went through the message.

_Man of your dreams aka Usui Takumi-_ xxxxxxxxxx **(A/N: Insert your crushes number ;D)**

_Humm.. Brains and Body! You don't get that combination everywhere!_

GET LOST! DAMMIT!

"From where the heck did get my number." I yelled.

"Secret.!" he said and stuck out his tongue and walked away.

Oh god! This can't get any worse, can it?

**xxxxx**

**A/N: So this was the second chapter... Again I am really sorry for the very late update.. And ohhh a very big THANK YOU to my reviewers, followers and favorite-rs... You people made my day..**

**If you guys have any ideas that you people wanna share, you can tell me though PMs me or just reviews...**

**Please do review...**

**_P.S. I was thinking of changing the story title to 'it all started with a play'. What do you people think? Should I? Do tell me your opinion... _**

_**Note: I have re-posted the chapter, after a lot of revision. **_

**Do tell me what do you think.. And I'll post third chap either today or tomorrow positively.**

**And I'M REALLY SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING JUST LIKE THAT.. **

_**Date: March 10th, 2015**_


	3. The Meeting

**First and the most important thing, I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AND DISAPPEARING JUST LIKE THAT.. **

**I really got busy with my school and stuff.. I really had no time to update...Honestly speaking school sucks! Please forgive me.. **

**Secondly I would like to thank Blommie8, jennishoujo, decentkat, Rebekah, love, 5x, Chrisanne Sakura, Magica Ring, old listener, yolo, BoldDaring, aadra san, Meami Shizuki, maixnaruforever159, Jui2014, iamgio, shannonjacob21 and 23 guests who reviewed my previous chapters.. And also who added me or my story to their favourite or alert list.. **

**This chapter is_ dedicated_ to _Ishita.d, BoldDaring, An Elegant Chaos and M. April Bloom_. You people kept boosting up my confidence... **

_**Ooh! BTW I started a Pinterest page for this story.. It'll contain all clothes and other stuff from this story..**_

**_Link is on my profile.. Go! Check it out_ **

**Also add me on snapchat, twitter and tumblr.. I user id innerflame98**

**And lastly make sure that you have read the revised version of my previous chapters that I uploaded yesterday..**

**XXXXX**

**Chapter 3- The Meeting **

_**Ayuzawa Misaki**_

"So..As we all know we have gathered here discuss about the play.. And before we begin all this, I would like to get this thing cleared out.. I'm not here to boss around, like other teachers.. I will be here to guide you but I want ideas from you guys.. I want you guys to be creative, I want you people to throw in some of your teenage, repulsive and rebel brains into this whole play and make it a success.. Are we crystal?"

The crowd burst out a loud thank you to Miyazono-sensai's speech. She knows how to get teens to do the work. She understands how teenage mind works. It doesn't like being bossed around and her young age and gorgeous looks are just a bonus. I mean a perfect curvy, size zero figure with a pretty face, what else does a hormonal teenage guy needs? She just needs to snap her fingers once and voila! The work is done.

We (I and some other students) were right now sitting in a Indian style, in a circle, on the floor in the drama room, discussing about the play. I really prefer the floor. It gives this informal vibe and help us mix up well.

"Where are we with the audition schedule?" Some student asked.

"Its on the notice board. We'll try and complete the cast first, so we can get as much practice time possible and later for music and other things." A girlish green haired boy told shyly. I think Sakura told me his name was Yukimura.

"What about the script?" Another student asked. Shizuko said his name was Kanou. She told me that he hipnotize anyone. And I think that's really cool but she also told me he is a really reserved guy.

"We haven't started working on it yet. I was thinking maybe we should convert it into simpler language or something." Miyazono-sensai replied.

"I think that we should convert the whole play into a modern setting, like in 2015. With cellphones, computers, internet, wild parties etc. Its will help is relate and gain teens' interest." The one and only pervert suggested in his deep, husky baritone.

_Deep and husky baritone, hun? Since when did that happen?_

Buzz off!

"OMG! Usui-kun thats an awesome idea.." Sakura replied excitedly.

"I second that.. We can easily make changes in the scenes, set them today's time.. This will help in reducing the furniture and property cost.. We can easily use our school stuff.." Shizuko said.

"It will also help in reducing the costume charges." I spoke for the first time since the discussion started and all eyes turned to me.

"I mean all these gowns require tons of layers of fabric and other materials, for it to flare out that way." I explained them by pointing out the bell shaped skirts of the early European times in a photo on my cellphone. "And I can assure you today's clothes are 1000 times more comfortable than these older-"

"Oh god! Don't tell me.. We are talking clothes and you forgot me." A shrill voice interrupted us.

The voice owner had that typical if-you-mess-with-me-you-will-deal-with-my-billionaire-daddy attitude. Her light brown eyes were heavily coated with liner, mascara and eye shadow. She was wearing way too much foundation and blush. Her lips were covered with fire engine red lip stick and gloss. Her hair looked as if she just come out of the salon. Super pencil straight. Her over the top curvy body was covered by a very low cut crop top, high waisted denim shorts and sky high heels and let me tell you her clothes looked at least three sizes small and it was more appropriate for strip-malls.

I mentally sighed. These girls are the reason boys don't respect us. Girls like her are so desperate and attention- seeking, that they can get down to any level.

"So nice of you to join us Umejiko-san" Miyazono-sensai replied sarcastically.

Umejiko? Isn't it the same girl Sakura was talking about?

Yep!

What was her name again?

Kaon. Umekouji Kaon

She ignored Miyazono-sensai as if she was the dirt beneath her shoes and flipped her hair. Her face brighten up when she saw Usui (the pervert) and she walked towards him swinging her hips and stopped infront of him, with her ass practically in his face, while he looked nothing but uncomfortable with her stunt.

Her face turned into a sneer, when she realized we were all sitting on the floor.

"Hey you!" She ordered Yukimura. "Get me a chair." And Yukimura sighed and with a disgusting face started to get up but I stopped him.

That's so rude!

"Why does he need to get you a chair? And why can't you get it? I don't think Yukimura is your personal servant!" I snapped at her.

"Are you Yukimura?" I asked him.

"No, I'm not." He replied in a small voice.

"Listen yo-" The attention-seeking whore started, but I interrupted her.

"So as you heard he isn't your servant, so he won't be doing your work from now on.. You understand?" I said coolly.

She moved away from Usui's face and started walking towards me, her face was like a tomato now due anger and her over applied blush.

I and my subconscious sniggered together mentally.

And started to speak again "You bi-" and I interrupted her again.

Its fun! To interrupt her again and again, and see her face getting redder and redder..

"And by the way, why do you need a chair? Why can't you too sit on the floor like us? Its not like you have pain in your knees.." I asked innocently.

"No wait your knees actually hurt.. Isn't it? You know what? I'll give you some advice, try not wearing those shoes everywhere, or there will come a time when you'll need knee replacement surgery.." I said showing mock concern and people around us started snickering.

"You-"

"Oh no! You can don't need to thank you to me or tell me how great I am.. Believe me it was my duty.." I said showing mock modesty and bit my lip to stop myself from laughing..

With that the crowd burst into loads of laughter and some even started rolling on the floor and our great little bitchy Kaon whined and pouted like a child looking forward to some help... But seeing that she'll get none, she stomped her foot and walked, no literary ran away..

_It must be really hard to run in those shoes.._

Looks like she has lot of practice!

I smirked.

"THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!" Someone yelled, clutching his stomach with his hands.

"Yeah! Did you see her face?"

"Oh god! She as red as a tomato!"

"Thank you Ayuzawa!"

I stood up and bowed down playfully. "Mention not!"

"Alright-alright.. Lets clam down and continue." Miyazono-sensai tried to get us settled down, but I could see a small smile playing on her lips.

**XXXXX**

**Alright! That's it for today people..**

**Do tell what do you think..OK? **

**You can also PM me, of you have any ideas or if you want some thing particularly to happen.. We can talk it out.**

_**Also do not forget to check out the Pinterest page I created for this story-**_

**_www. pinterest dot com /InnerFlame98/ it-all-started-with-a-play/_ (just remove the spaces in between and place a period pinterest and com)**

**LINK IS ON MY PROFILE! **

**You can also add me on snapchat, twitter and tumblr.. My user id is innerflame98 **

**Thank you once again of reading and do review.. It'll just take a minute or two.. :D**


	4. Romeo Becomes A Stalker

**Dedication**: To **Jui2014** and **SakKim98**

**_And a big thanks to crimson sana, Jui2014, Usui Takumi Walker, IamGio32, anonymous, shannonjacob21, iamgio, Ishita.d, angie, MyDreamDragon66, Akanksha, Akku, SakKim98, aandra san, M. April Bloom and 12 guest who reviewed..and also to all those people who favorite-d and follow either me or this fic.._**

_**To the guest who signed her review as maya-chan**_ -_ And I think her ffn name is __**BoldDaring**__- I personally feel that she wouldn't consider Kanou's powers as a nuisance to girls or something like that.. And about the dissing thing.. I think she did the correct thing.. You see in the manga seika just converted into a coed school.. Hence less female population.. They were all timid because boys were a pain in the behind.. And girls couldn't fight back.. They were all damsels in distress... That's why Misaki thought it was her job to protect them.. _

_But the seika in my ff has normal boys and girls ratio.. It has all kinds of people from cheer leaders to jocks to nerds to awkward people.. Do you remember the manga scene where Takumi is in Miyabigoka and is talking to Misaki and then Kaon takes the phone and tells Misaki that she is Takumi's fiancee and Misaki in return says I have full faith Takumi and in the end he will always return to her.. Misaki basically indirectly flips Kaon off! So what's happening here? Isn't Misaki dissing a 'girl' here? BUT THANK YOU FOR SHARING YOUR OPINION WITH ME.. _

_**aandra san**__ feel free to share your ideas with me. _

_**DO CHECK OUT THE PINTEREST PAGE FOR THIS STORY.. (Link is on my profile.) **_

**Also add me on tumblr and twitter.. (Again the links are on my profile )**

_**And lastly DO REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOW.. (I updated earlier than the last time.. Do I get an extra? ;) ) **_

Now on with the story..

**XXXXX**

**CHAPTER 4- ROMEO BECOMES A STALKER **

**_Usui Takumi_**

I was a man on mission. I was going to find more about this raven haired, amber eyed girl. Ayuzawa Misaki.

_Hah! Dude you're whipped! _

Stop talking nonsense.. I just met her few minutes ago.. We didn't even had a decent conversation!

_Whatever helps you sleep at night. But for your information there is something known as 'Love at first sight!'_

That's all crap! Shut up!

I quickly exited the auditorium and almost sprinted towards my locker -keyword almost- and fiddled with the lock, until it unlocked and quickly pulled out my MacBook.

I will find something on social media.

I quickly deposited it in my back pack rushed towards the rooftop.

Now we don't want anyone to see, do we?

I had just reached the stairs, when I heard a commotion at the end of the hallway. There was a huge crowd.

Curiosity took the best of me and my legs moved in the same direction.

_You know curiosity also killed the cat? _

You speak as if you don't wanna know what's happening there..

_And you got me there! But seriously since when did you start getting interested in situations like these. You were always nonchalant! _

Umm that, I actually don't know..

When I reached there I noticed that a lot of people had gathered around something in a huge circle and most of them were recording something with their phones.

I was about to ask someone about what was going on there, when I heard a familiar sweet voice but in a deadly tone.

"I said leave her alone." It was Misaki. Her eyes were red with anger.

She was standing there with her palms tightly clenched into fist, infront of the auburn haired Sakura. Her posture totally like a protecters.

_A knight in shining armor! _

"Do you know who the hell I am?" Gouda asked proudly. He was a jock or I should say 'the Seika High's Biggest Manwhore.' He changes girls as if he is changing his underwear. He believes and is a highly devoted follower of 'wham bam, thank you mam!' He is a total asshat! He has been after Sakura for quite a while now.

_Maybe he was pulling his shit on her again._

Yeh maybe..

'No I don't. But no one gave you a right to harass a girl." She replied with a i-don't-care-who-you-are-or-who-your-daddy-is attitude. That must have hurt, no shattered his ego!

_She has got balls man! _

I know right!

"I'll make you regret messing in my business." He hissed. Then he leaned forward and grabbed her left wrist with his right hand.

I was about to move forward and stop all this nonsense but stopped when I saw her eyes sparkled with confidence and the smirk that played on her lips.

_Dude she knows what she is doing! You don't need to be a knight in shining armor to a damsel in distress! _

"We'll see who regrets." She replied with a smirk. And then using her free hand she grabbed his right wrist and kicked him hard on his knee and turned around a bit and with a sudden jerk shoved him above her head, into the wall.

And cue the mouth hanging down to the floor and shocked faces from the audience.

_That was freaking awesome! _

I couldn't stop myself and burst out laughing.

A few people around me gave me wide eyed looks, that said _'is he freaking nuts?'_

By the time I had sobered up a bit, she started threatening to do serious harm _his family jewels_ if he doesn't stop his actions. And that made me crack up so hard that I was leaning against the wall and was clutching my stomach and had tears in my eyes.

I would say that was epic.

_And the cherry on top._

After that she ordered his minions to carry him to the infirmary and shooed the rest of the spectators away.

By this time I had finally calmed down and made my way towards the rooftop.

This incident had done nothing but fueled up my curiosity.

.

After I get settled on my secret spot -well it's not a secret spot but no one ever comes here- I quickly pulled out my MacBook and pressed the power button and while it loaded I popped a lolipop in my mouth.

After it was ready to use I quickly logged into my facebook account and searched her name. I scrolled down the page but couldn't find her. I tried searching a few more options but no avail. I also checked on other social networking sites but the results were still the same.

Which girl in today time doesn't have a facebook account?

_Maybe she has kept her accessibility hidden._

But isn't it an unwritten rule that girls in today's world have to update their status every five seconds and have their accessibility open the the whole world?

_Are you seriously asking this after you yourself witnessed what happened not even 30 minutes ago? _

Point! So what do I do now?

_You know what to do! _

How do I kn- oh no no no, I'm not going to do it!

_Oh come on.. Do it and get over with it! _

Not even in hell..

_Why? Are you not curious? Bedsides not a soul will come to know about it! You hide the traces very well!_

Fine!

I quickly disconnected my computer with the current USB dongle and connected it with school's administrative server after typing the password.

Now I know what you must be thinking 'how do I have the password to such a confidential server?' Let's just say I may or may not have hacked into it for fun!

From there I was easily able to access Misaki's admission form and then downloaded all the details including her personal contact details.

After when I done I quickly typed in some codes to divert the IP address to my principal's office computer. No one would doubt him!

After that I quickly gathered my stuff, packed it and went down stairs.

_That was pretty BADASS! _

.

"Aah! Usui, what can I do for you?" Miyazono-sensai asked, when she saw me coming towards her, in the drama club room.

"I just wanted to check out the roles available in the play? Or maybe if I could join the backstage crew or something?" I replied.

"You want to join the play?" She asked totally dumbstruck and eyes wide.

"Yeah" I replied scratching the nape of my neck. Bit nervous.

_You should participate in school activities more often, otherwise you'll keep receiving these type of reactions! _

Yeah!

"I can work with the crew, if I can't take part in the cast."

"Are you insane?" She yelled.

"Do you really think I would waste that face of yours in the freaking background crew? Usui Takumi you're the Romeo for the play!" And then she started babbling like a freaking fangirl.

_Wow dude! Snatched the main role! And that to without any audition. _

Its all because of the face.

I was thinking when will Miyazono-sensai come out of her lala land, when a sweet voice interrupted us.

"Good morning Miyazono-sensai!" Misaki said cheerfully and this brought back Miyazono-sensai out of her lala land.

"Good morning to you too." She replied back.

"And ohh I have some good news for you. Please meet Usui Takumi our Romeo for the play." She exclaimed while pointing towards me.

And I couldn't help but smirk.

And I could tell that Misaki wanted to do nothing but wipe off the smug look on the my face.

"Usui-kun, Ayuzawa-san I'll be back in a few... I need to do some paperwork. Mean while introduce yourselves and exchange your numbers or something." Miyazono-sensai said and left.

"So we meet again." I started.

"Are you sure you are not stalking me?" She asked with her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

_Damn! She looks cute! _

"What if I say I am stalking you?" I challenged back. From now on teasing her is my best pass time.

"Then quit stalking me." She snapped. The shells of her ears turning pink.

"But I can't."

"And why is that?" She questioned.

"Because I really like the cute faces you make and especially the angered one, it kind of turns me on." I took a step forward, leaned down and whispered sensually in her ear.

Her face was totally pink now.

She immediately pushed me back and yelled, "Shut your perverted talk right now or else I am going to kill you.!"

And with that I was laughing.

"Sorry..sorry I was just... teasing you" I apologized still laughing, though I had sobered up a bit.

"I am really sorry.. Let's be friends?" I said extending my hand, by now my laughter had dried up.

"I hate you!" She said flatly and ignored my hand.

"Come on Ayuzawa .." I whined playfully.

"No." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"OK.. Atleast give me your number as Miyazono-san said." I said while pulling out my phone from my jeans' pocket.

"I don't trust you with my number."

I already knew her reply would be something like this, so I knew what to do next.

"OK.. So just take mine." And then I typed in my number and texted it to hers.

_See I told ya that it would only do good to ya! _

Whatever, my lord!

And then few seconds later her phone buzzed and she quickly pulled it out and went through the message.

Her eyes were as wide as saucers and her mouth hung open.

"From where the heck did get my number!?." She went totally blastic.

"Secret!" I playfully stuck out my tongue walked away.

**XXXXX**

**Phew! This is the longest chapter I have ever written! :D**

**What do you think about this chappy? **

**Did I do justice to Usui's pov? Yes/No? Little bit? Almost? **

**Got any plans, ideas just review or pm me.. **

**I love chatting with people on ffn.. You can ask SakKim98.**


	5. Major AUTHORs NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_**My dear lovely readers,**_  
><em><strong> I am really sorry to inform you that this isn't a chapter..<strong>_

_**I personally hate it when other authors put A/N notes between the chapters, but this is really IMPORTANT.. I need to address a couple of VERY VERY SERIOUS THINGS..**_

_**1) I seriously don't understand why do people need to copy another person's work.. Don't you bastards have imagination? I mean would feel when you come to know other people copy your work? These kind of people make me sick! (Apparently some asshole thought it would be funny to copy my work.. But worry not, he has taken it down now..)**_

_**2) People I request and advice you to not share your real names on this site, with your fellow users because they might go behind your back,and make it public without giving a shit about your feelings... They don't give a damn about your privacy and your trust.. Imagine I came to know about this deceit on my FREAKING BIRTHDAY!**_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING MY PRECIOUS READERS**_

_**PLEASE DO SPREAD THE MESSAGE **_

_**AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING**_

_**-LOVE InnerFlame98**_


End file.
